


Art: Captain Jack Harkness as WW1 pilot.

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Art, Gen, Plane, WW1, old photo effect, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of art showing Captain Jack Harkness as WW1 pilot. Sort of fits in with Things Lost and Found Along the Way fic I wrote where Jack mentions it to Ianto and Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Captain Jack Harkness as WW1 pilot.

Haven't done much on Photoshop for a while, but a brief comment made by Jack in my current fic, Things Lost and Found Along the Way, about being a pilot in WW1, got be photoshopping again.

 

It seems to have turned out okay, considering the that neither the image of the plane (image from an airshow) the pilots costume (taken from an image of a set of clothes in a museum) or Jack's face (a series 3 bbc promo pic) wheren't the same scale or resolution.


End file.
